tsubasafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Twenny
Hi TwenSev -- wir freuen uns, dass Captain Tsubasa Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Der Start eines Wikis kann am Anfang etwas ungewohnt sein, aber keine Angst: Das Wikia-Community-Team steht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Wir haben ein paar Hinweise zusammengestellt, wie man am besten loslegen kann. Man sagt, dass Nachahmung das schönste Kompliment ist. Von den anderen Wikis bei Wikia kann man sich jede Menge Anregungen für das Layout, die Ordnung der Inhalte und ähnliches holen. Wir bei Wikia sind eine große Familie und das wichtigste ist, dass jeder Spaß an der Mitarbeit hat! * Unser "Getting Started"-Hinweis gibt 5 direkt umsetzbare Tipps, um das neue Wiki erfolgreich zu machen * Wir haben auch einen "Hinweis zum Start eines neuen Wikis" zusammengestellt, der eine tiefergehende Betrachtung mehrerer wichtiger Punkte beinhaltet, die beim Aufbau eines Wikis berücksichtigt werden sollten. * Wer zum ersten Mal mit Wikis in Berührung kommt, dem empfehlen wir unsere New-User-FAQ. Falls Du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: das brauchen wir alle) findest du unsere umfangreiche Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder schreib uns eine Mail über unser . Ebenso kannst du jederzeit unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen. Hier finden sich in der Regel eine Menge erfahrener Wikianer, so dass der Chat eine gute Möglichkeit darstellt, den ein oder anderen Tipp zu bekommen oder einfach nur um neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel Frage! Wann hat genzo Wakbayashi geburtstag???^^ ::Genzo hat am 7. Dezember Geburtstag ;) TwenSev 07:59, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Bearbeitung der Wikiseite Brauche deine Hilfe bei der Erstellung der einzelnen Spielerkategorien... so könntest du z.B. Japan und China hinzufügen, bzw nich nur die... auch Vereine wie den FC Bayern München... usw. Des weiteren sollten Kategorien in Techniken erstellt werden, welche sich in Abwehrtechniken, Schüße usw. unterteilen... (Paraden, Tacklings, Dribblings, Schüße) genauere gedanken, mach ich mir mal. Außerdem sollten eine Kategorie in Spoilerwarnung erstellt werden, nicht jeder Leser will z.B. zugespoilert werden, wenn z.B. aus den neusten Mangabänden wie Golden 23 berichtet wird. Aki-chan86 09:34, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Das mit den Spoilern wird allerdings schwer, da in Deutschland bisher kaum was angekommen ist ^^ Daher würde ich das wegfallen lassen und lediglich auf der Hauptseite dergleichen erwähnen. TwenSev 18:01, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wohl war :) Du hast recht. Am besten wie du sagtest nur auf der Hauptseite, alles andere zu lesen und sich nicht auszukenne, is auf eigene Gefahr XD. Aki-chan86 21:30, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Länge und Ausführlichkeit der Beiträge Hoffe auch meine Beiträge sind nicht zuuuu ausführlich und dennoch ausreichend :) Am besten du sagst es mir, wenn ich zu ausführlich werde. Obwohl dazu sind ja Diskusionsseiten um über Beiträge zu quatschen Aki-chan86 21:34, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Über die Länge würde ich mir keine Sorgen machen. Je ausführlicher desto besser ;-) Vielleicht lesen ja auch ein paar CT-Fans, die nichts über WY oder G23 wissen und wollen alles darüber erfahren, ohne sich die Mangas aus dem Netz suchen zu müssen und dann noch auf englisch oder so zu lesen^^ TwenSev 23:29, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Quellen und Bildzitate So habe jetzt mal die Quellen alle Bilder die bisher im Wiki vertreten sind für mich aufgeschrieben, außerdem haben ich mal versucht, Referenzen zu setzen. bzw Nachweise. Auf der Diskuseite von Mario. Aber dafür fehlen z.B. später noch die Kapitel- bzw Episodenvorlagen. Ich habe auch eine gute Seite entdeckt die sehr schön mit Quellen arbeitet... vllt können wa uns da noch was abgucken ^^ http://de.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/OnePiecePedia:Willkommen Aber das Projekt steht ja erst in den Kinderschuhen ;) Aki-chan86 21:17, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hauptseite Hi, ich hab sie mal gefixt. Du musst immer druf achten, dass deine Tabellen oder tags auch ein Ende ( |} oder ) haben. Wenn es nochmal Probleme mit so was oder einer Vorlage gibt, frag mich ruhig. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 09:55, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ausklapp/Einklapp Ist aktiviert. http://de.tsubasa.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Navigationsleiste, ich musste nur etwas die Vorlage abändern. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 15:32, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Dankeschön ^^ - Gruß TwenSev 16:57, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC)